Birthday Wish
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Birthdays are a wonderful thing. They're that special thing that happens only once a year and you get to celebrate growing older with friends and family. No worries, just fun and the enjoyment of being around others. It doesn't matter how big or small the party, so long as you're surrounded by the people you love. That's all Destiny's ever wanted for her birthday.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINDRA!

* * *

><p>Frowning as she looked over the list of things written down in neat script, Trinity didn't think it was enough.<p>

"What about pony rides? Little girls like pony rides right?"

She asked, turning away from the lined paper to look at Katrina. The brunette had volunteered to help put together a surprise birthday party for Destiny after Trinity had brought it up a few weeks ago.

"Oh, and bouncy castles, and clowns, and magicians, and dolls, and pets, and lots of sweets. You got all that Kat? We can't forget anything."

Trinity listed, running out of breath by the time she finished.

"Rin, calm down hun. There's no need to go overboard, Destiny will love anythin you do for her. That girl adores you."

Katrina told her calmly, placing her hands on Trinity's shoulders to try to bring her back down to earth. She'd gotten way too worked up about this.

"But Kat, I just want everything to be perfect. Destiny deserves that much at least."

She said with a defeated sigh, realizing she might be in over her head. There was no way just the two of them would be able to pull all of this off by the weekend. Destiny was turning nine on the twenty-seventh and that was just two days away.

"Rin, everythin will be fine okay? I'll see if I can't get some of the guys to help out alright?"

She offered and Trinity felt like kissing the brunette.

"Thanks Kat."

She said only to receive a smile from her friend as she headed for the door.

"Dont mention it Rin. I'm sorry, but I gotta run. Law gets off work soon and I promised him he could take me to dinner."

Katrina apologized and Trinity waved it off as she got up to walk her friend out.

"No it's fine. Thanks for coming over on such short notice to help out."

She said and received another smile from her friend.

"Of course, I love that little girl as much as you do. I'll see you around okay? Call if you need me."

Katrina called back over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hallway towards the elevator and Trinity sighed once she was gone before heading back into her and Kid's apartment. Kid was still working at the shop with Killer and the others, he'd been called in despite it being his day off, but Trinity didn't mind too much. She was glad to have the place to herself for a bit, it gave her a chance to think.

It had been about two years since they had all graduated college. Kid and her had gotten pretty serious and he'd asked her to move in with him after his uncle had given him the mechanics shop he'd been working at all through college. She didn't even hesitate, she could barely afford to keep her ratty old apartment and moving in with Kid meant they'd moved on to a more committed part of their relationship. Katrina and Law had done the same, but moved a few towns away so Law could get the job as head surgeon he'd been pining after for so long in the hospital the next town over. She hadn't heard from Nami, Robin, or Raindra since the last time they'd all hung out at the beach last summer, but if she remembered correctly, Nami had said something about Raindra wanting to study architecture and home design abroad and Zoro had gone with her to settle some family affairs. Robin and Sanji were probably still working at the cafe he'd opened up by the beach and who knew what Nami and Luffy were up to. It was strange really, how all of it just seemed to fall into place over the course of just two years. It almost seemed too easy.

Sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, Trinity tried to stop thinking so much before she gave herself a headache. She needed a break from thinking and party planning at the moment and knew just what would do the trick as she headed into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. Some down time by herself to relax would do her good and maybe it would help her figure out how to plan the perfect party for Destiny.

**-NOVEMBER 25th 4:37am-**

"Birthday party?"

Shachi asked confused as he stopped to take a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, Rin is wantin to throw a surprise party for Destiny and could really use some help."

Katrina said as she shifted to get comfortable in Law's lap.

"Well, I think Penguin and Nikkicha will be back in town tomorrow. I can call him and ask if they wouldn't mind lending a hand, but I'm scheduled to work all weekend, sorry."

Shachi apologized but Katrina just smiled up at him with a shake of her head.

"No that's okay, thanks Shachi. I'm sure Rin will appreciate all the help she can get."

She said and saw the red-head smile before the sound of the over com interrupted their peaceful repose.

"Paging Dr. Law in the ER. Paging Dr. Law in the ER."

A nasally female voice called twice before the over com clicked off and a tired sigh was heard from behind Katrina. Turning to look back at her boyfriend, Katrina smiled warmly at him as she cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Looks like your break is over babe."

She said and saw Law smile humorlessly.

"So it would seem."

He said as he thread his fingers through her hair, bringing her head closer to his and recapturing her lips in a heated kiss. It was obvious he didn't want to go, but they didn't have much of a choice when his pager went off and the over com came back on, the same woman from before calling for him to go to the ER.

"You better go."

Katrina said, pulling back and getting off Law's lap so he could get up.

"I told Rin I'd meet her at Le Amor Cafe in half an hour."

She said and saw Shachi try to hide his laughter at the chosen name for Sanji's cafe.

Rolling her eyes at him, Katrina stole one last kiss from her boyfriend before saying goodbye and heading for the exit. She didn't need to turn around to know Law had headed for the ER, she knew he took his job seriously and wouldn't wait any longer or he might lose a patient. He was, after all, the number one surgeon in the state. Especially heart surgery, he hadn't lost a patient on the table yet.

Walking across the street after having parked her car, Katrina walked into the little beach cafe to see it was empty except for a dark haired woman sitting at the bar reading and the sound of Sanji telling someone to make sure they cleaned up.

"Am I late?"

She asked, announcing her presence and saw the woman turn towards her before smiling.

"Oh hey Katrina, long time no see. How have you been?"

She asked as she lifted a cup to her mouth and Katrina returned the warm smile with one of her own.

"Hey Robin, and I've been good."

She said as she slid onto a stool next to the older woman.

"Have you seen Rin? I was suppose to meet her here."

She asked and saw Robin open her mouth to say something when the door opened and Trinity walked in, a stack of boxes in her hands.

"A little...help..would be nice."

She called and Katrina moved to go help the bluenette when Sanji appeared from the kitchen and suddenly took the boxes from Trinity before setting them on the counter.

"Thanks Sanji."

Katrina heard her say as she sat down and heard Sanji say something about it being his pleasure before heading into the kitchen to make them something despite them saying they were fine.

Turning to look at her friend and all the stuff she'd brought with her, Katrina smile sympathetically at her.

"Any idea of where to start?"

She asked and saw Trinity nod once before starting to explain her plan for the party.

**-NOVEMBER 25th 8:14pm-**

"Move it just a little to left!"

Trinity called to Franky, Usopp, Penguin, and Wire. She'd managed to get some extra help after calling Nami and finally getting a hold of her. She called Luffy, told him if he got the boys to pitch in he'd get free food during the party, and not even twenty minutes later Franky, Usopp, and Chopper showed up. Penguin and Nikkicha had showed up a little past six with some party favors, and Trinity had gotten Killer to convince Kid to give Heat and Wire the rest of the day off to help her.

"How 'bout now!?"

Franky asked and Trinity smiled at the sign reading 'fun house'.

"That's perfect!"

She called before going to check on everything else. She'd asked Nikkicha, Nami, and Robin to go shop for gifts while Franky, Usopp, and them worked on building a fun house. Penguin and Chopper were working with Brook and Luffy on games for the party.

"How's everything coming guys?"

She asked as she reached them and paled when she saw the list of games they'd written down.

"Uh...any games not involving food?"

She asked and the confused look on Luffy's face told her her answer.

"Brook, how about you and Chopper come up with the games?"

She suggested and saw the man nod, his Afro bobbing with the motion before she walked off to check on Sanji and the cake. She didn't just get more than two feet in the door when a giant crash sounded from the back yard.

Running to see what had happened, Trinity's eyes widened at the destroyed fun house and she was about to ask if everyone was okay and what happened when Sanji's angry yelling had her running inside to see what was wrong now, only to have Luffy run past her with icing all over his face and Sanji hot on his heels.

"Sanji wait!"

She called after the enraged blonde, only to be ignored.

"Uh...Trinity."

A soft-spoken voice called and Trinity turned to look down, seeing Chopper looking up at her.

"This is all we could think of, sorry."

He apologized and Trinity wanted to cry as the small list of games only added to her workload.

"Hey! Get down from there you idiot!"

Franky's shouting got Trinity's attention and she froze upon seeing Luffy had climbed the wreckage of the fun house in an attempt to get away from Sanji, making it fall apart even more.

"I give up."

Trinity said as tears welled up in her light-blue eyes and she dropped the clipboard Chopper had handed her and headed for her apartment. All she wanted was to plan the perfect surprise party for Destiny, so then why was everything falling to pieces?

**-NOVEMBER 26th 2:07am-**

Kid walked into his apartment to find all the light cut out. At first he thought Trinity had simply gone to bed, unable to wait up for him, but then he heard the soft sound of crying coming from their bedroom and he silently pushed open the door to see his girlfriend sitting in the middle of their bed, knees drawn up to her chest, face buried in her hands, crying.

Without making a sound, Kid stepped out of his boots and climbed onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. He was glad he'd taken a shower at work before coming home or Trinity would bitch at him for having gotten oil and grease on the sheets again.

"Want to tell me what's got you so upset?"

He asked, hugging her tighter to him as he waited for her response. He knew she'd need to vent and he was here for her.

"I j-just wanted to p-plan the perfect birthday party for her, but e-everything kept going wrong."

Trinity said in-between sniffles as she tried controlling herself.

"Birthday party for who?"

Kid asked more than just a little confused and felt Trinity start to play with the fingers of his left hand before answering.

"Destiny, she's turning nine this weekend. I just wanted everything to be perfect."

She said and Kid's eyes widened as he realized why she was so upset. He'd seen the two together, they were literally like mother and daughter even though Destiny's mother had died during childbirth and Trinity had never been pregnant. He knew how much his girlfriend cared about the little girl and hated to see her so upset.

"There's still time isn't there?"

He asked and noticed Trinity'd stopped playing with his hand and heard her sigh.

"I-I don't know."

She whimpered and Kid felt her body shake with another sob and held her close. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend cry or upset, but he wasn't sure how to make her feel better about this.

"It'll work itself out doll."

Kid told her reassuringly, hoping he wasn't lying. He didnt know if it would actually work out or not, but hoped it would.

**-NOVEMBER 26th 7:48pm-**

Katrina looked around at the people gathered in her and Law's apartment. Law was still working, but had said he'd come help as soon as he got off.

"Okay look guys. We have only a limited amount of time to fix things before the day of Destiny's birthday. We all love that little girl, so it's important that _nothin else goes wrong!"_

The brunette stressed and saw Luffy, Sanji, Penguin, and some others flinch at her words.

"Now listen up. Franky, Penguin, Nikkicha, Usopp, and Wire, you guys will work on fixin the fun house and makin it more child friendly than before. Get to it!"

She instructed and saw the five nod before getting up and leaving.

"Chopper, Heat, keep Luffy away from the food, but help wherever needed. Sanji and I will do the cookin while the rest of you find decorations and party favors. Don't forget to get the girl a gift either, she only gets to turn nine once in her life. Let's move people!"

Katrina shouted and everyone scrambled to go do what they were assigned. She wasn't sure if things would work out, but Katrina really hoped it did. She understood why Trinity felt the need for everything to be perfect, Destiny deserved it. Trinity had changed that little girl's life and still continued to do so. Katrina remembered when she first met the little girl, who would have known she would have had such an impact on everyone's lives?

_Katrina had just finished making herself a cup of hot tea when there was a knock at her door. Law was asleep in their room, exhausted from working all week, and Katrina didn't want him to wake up from the constant and rather frantic sounding knocking so she went to see who it was and what they wanted. When she opened the door, she nearly dropped the cup of tea she'd had in her hand._

_"R-Rin?! What happened? Who's the child?"_

_She asked her blue and black haired friend as she stared at the other woman standing in the hallway, a girl no older than eight cradled in her arms. Katrina could see the girl was wearing rags and was covered in dirt, like she'd been living on the streets, and looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks._

_"I couldnt just leave her, it's freezing outside and she was out in the open and-"_

_Katrina listened to Trinity's rambling before cutting her off._

_"Let's focus on gettin you two inside and warmed up first okay? You can tell me everythin later."_

_She said and received a relieved smile from her friend as she backed up and allowed her into her and Law's apartment._

_Watching as Trinity set the girl down on the couch, Katrina's blue-green eyes widened upon seeing the girl's flushed face before rushing forward and placing her hand on her forehead._

_"She's burnin up!"_

_She shouted, snatching her hand back and saw Trinity look like she was going to cry._

_"Wait here."_

_Katrina told Trinity, not giving her much of a choice, before rushing upstairs to grab Law's bag of medical supplies that he had stashed away for emergencies. She tiptoed past her slumbering boyfriend with bag in hand, then once she was out of the room again, she raced down the stairs back to Trinity and the girl._

_"Alright, now explain."_

_Katrina ordered as she knelt down next to the sleeping girl, taking out a thermometer to see what they were dealing with. As she checked over the girl for any wounds or signs of infection that could cause her fever, Trinity explained how she had been out for a walk after her and Kid had had another fight over her wanting to get a job at the music store the next town over and the brunette shook her head at Kid's stubbornness, but kept her thoughts to herself for now. Trinity told her how she'd seen the girl before, in the park by herself, she'd always thought she was playing with the other children then her parents picked her up. However, when she saw her collapsed on the ground, she had found a cardboard box hidden amongst the trees full of old cups and bowls and it was obvious someone had been living there for a while._

_"I couldn't leave her there Kat, no one should live like that."_

_Trinity said and Katrina offered her a sympathetic smile. She knew why Trinity felt that way, her sister had been killed in front of her when she was young rendering her alone ever since. She'd run from every home and orphanage the state had managed to put her in and had spent the majority of her life on the streets. One of the many things Katrina loved about her friend was her big heart_

_"It's okay Rin, we'll take care of her. She won't have to be alone anymore."_

Smiling to herself as she walked into the kitchen, Katrina thought about when Law had woken up and come out of their room to see the girl asleep on their couch and Trinity passed out knelt beside her. He hadn't even asked what was going on, he'd simply walked into the kitchen, fixed him a cup of coffee, then wrapped an arm around her waist before saying she should get some rest. Her boyfriend was certainly something else.

"Hey Kat, why was everyone running down the hall from our apartment like their lives depended on it?"

Law's voice called from the doorway and Katrina walked out to greet him at the door.

"They're just goin to do as ordered. Nothin more, nothin less."

She said with a shrug and saw Law shake his head with a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And what are my orders hmm?"

He asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes that Katrina couldn't help but smile at.

"I'd never _dream of o_rderin you around hun, but I could use some help I'm the kitchen if you don't mind."

She said and saw Law smirk before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

"Lead the way."

He said as he pulled away and Katrina giggles before lacing their fingers together and dragging him to the kitchen. She'd call Sanji later to go over what they'd make for the party, but for now she'd make some samples to take over. With a little...assistance of course.

**-NOVEMBER 26th 11:37pm-**

Sneaking out of bed, being careful not to rouse Law, Katrina walked into the bathroom attached to their bedroom and used her phone to dial Sanji's cell. He answered on the second ring.

"Kat? Wha-"

He started to ask, but Katrina cut him off.

"I'll be over to the cafe tomorrow with some samples. Be ready to cook for an army, see you tomorrow."

She said before hanging up and glancing back towards Law, sleeping peacefully in their bed. It was nice knowing everyone cared so much for Destiny and none of it would have happened had Trinity not cared enough go bring the girl to her.

**-NOVEMBER 27th 3:14am-**

Trinity woke up and immediately felt like curling back up and crying. Today was Destiny's birthday and she had nothing to give the girl. She and all the others had become so attached to her ever since she'd woken up after Law had helped her get over her fever. Trinity had gone to the park every day for at least four months just to play and spend time with her, then she managed to get her to come live with her before she'd moved in with Kid. Katrina, Law, Luffy, and all of them had met her after she started living with Trinity and had instantly gotten attached. Hell, even Kid loved her and called her Tiny on occasion. Everyone loved her so much, but Trinity couldn't even manage to throw her a birthday party. She felt so useless.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

Kid asked as he turned over, having woken to the sound of her crying. He moved to sit up against their headboard and pulled her into his lap, holding her against him.

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay."

He whispered reassuringly to her and Trinity managed to stop crying, but she still felt miserable.

"Kid, I couldn't even manage to throw her a birthday party."

She said and Kid remained silent, just holding her against him. They settled into a sad, but comforting silence until Kid's phone went off. He released her long enough to reach for it before returning to his previous position as he answered his phone.

"What's up Killer?"

He asked and Trinity tried to get up, only to have Kid's arm tighten around her waist and pull her back down.

"Don't even think about it."

He told her in a whisper so Killer couldn't hear him through the phone and Trinity frowned that Kid wouldn't let her go mope.

"Uh huh, is that so?"

Kid asked in response to something Killer had told him.

"I can get her there, but what about the kid?"

He asked and Trinity turned to look up at him confused. Just what the heck where those two talking about?

"I see. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Kid said before closing his phone and ending the call. Just as Trinity was about to ask what he and Killer had been talking about, she suddenly found herself pushed away from Kid's chest, turned over, and pinned to the mattress with Kid hovering over her with a playful smirk.

"No moping, I told you everything would work itself out."

He said and Trinity frowned before opening her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but before she could get out a single syllable, Kid's lips crashed down against hers and her mind went blank from the heated kiss.

"No arguing, now get dressed."

He ordered her, ending their kiss before she was ready and moving to get off the bed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her, claiming his lips with her own.  
>She didn't know where they were about to go, but they could afford to be late.<p>

**-NOVEMBER 27th 3:45pm-**

The sound of a bike's roaring engine had Katrina and the others turning towards the street to see Kid and Trinity pull up against the curb. The brunette walked with Killer to greet them, trusting Law to make sure nothing major happened.

"What happened to ten minutes man?"

Killer asked as the two climbed off Kid's motorcycle and Katrina noticed the way Trinity was tucked under Kid's arm and the cocky smirk on the red-head's face and knew EXACTLY why her friend and boyfriend were thirty minutes late arriving.

"We got...lost."

Kid said and Katrina saw the masked blonde shake his head at the two of them.

"More like sidetracked."

He muttered, making Katrina laugh before running up and grabbing Trinity by the hand, pulling her away from Kid.

"Come on Rin, you gotta see this."

The brunette said with a smile as she pulled her friend along after her towards the center of the park where Law and the others were still working. Stopping next to where her boyfriend was standing, Katrina dropped one of her friend's hands to motion to what was lying in front of them. Franky, Usopp, Penguin, and Nikkicha worked hard on the fun house and it stood next to one of the giant Sycamores. Luffy, Ace, and Chopper had rented a Jumpy Castle that Katrina had a feeling they'd be in more than Destiny. Robin, Heat, Wire, and Bepo were carrying food to the picnic tables covered in party themed table clothes that Sanji and her had worked all day on so there would be plenty. Raindra was telling Zoro to pull the piñata higher so it was far enough off the ground and he almost fell off the tree limb. Balloons and streamers were tied to the fences and wound around trees and streetlamps and a pile of gifts and bags were set at the end of one of the tables.

"What do you think? Perfect right?"

Katrina asked, looking up at Trinity to see the other girl's reaction.

"Whe-When did you guys? I mean...how..?"

Trinity asked awestruck and Katrina smiled as she released Trinity's other hand and walked over to Law who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We all love Destiny and Kat got us to pitch in."

He explained and Katrina swore she saw tears well up in Trinity's eyes as she looked at everything they'd set up.

"What about Destiny? Where is she?"

She asked and Katrina smiled after sharing a knowing look with Law.

"Ryo took care of entertainin her for the day until we're ready. The party won't start until the birthday girl arrives."

Katrina explained and saw Trinity shake her head in disbelief.

"What's left to be done?"

She asked and Katrina smiled again before leading Trinity over to the picnic table. There was one last thing that needed to be done and only Trinity could do it.

**-NOVEMBER 27th 5:00pm-**

Destiny tried to keep from blushing as she held onto Ryo's hand and let him lead her to the last place he had planned for their day together. They had already spent all day at the movies, the arcade, her favorite bookstore where Ryo had bought her the latest addition to the series she'd fallen in love with, and shopping where she got the new outfit she was wearing now, again curtesy of Ryo. The white-haired boy seemed to be doing everything he could to please her today. She didn't know if it was because he liked her or because it was her birthday, he would never answer her when she asked.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

She asked and heard him laugh.

"Not yet, we're almost there."

He told her and Destiny could hear the smile in his voice as he continued leading her around.

"But Shiro, I hate not being able to see."

She pouted, using her nickname for him hoping he'd let her take off the blindfold.

"If I let you take the blindfold off how do I know you won't peek?"

He asked and Destiny frowned, guessed she wasn't going to get her way on this.

"Fine."

She grumbled and heard Ryo's laughter again before feeling him tighten his hold on her hand before pulling her along behind him faster than before until they came to a stop. The sound of cars whizzing by told her they'd just crossed the street, but now where were they?

"Ready Destiny?"

She heard him ask, suddenly feeling him behind her and Destiny felt her face heat up as she nodded. Feeling his hands at the back of her head, undoing the knot holding the blindfold in place, Destiny tried to get her heart to slow down. She'd almost succeeded when Ryo's voice sounded right beside her ear in a soft whisper.

"Open your eyes Destiny."

Blinking a bit against the change in lighting, Destiny felt her ice blue eyes widen at the sight in front of her. The park she'd lived in for so long before going to live with Trinity was now decorated with streamers, balloons, and lights of all kinds. There was a Bouncy Castle, a fun house, a piñata, and so much more.

"What is all this?"

Destiny asked in a soft whisper, afraid if she spoke too loud that it would all disappear.

"It's a birthday party for you idiot."

Ryo said from beside her, making Destiny turn to him with a glare about to call him names too when music suddenly started playing and a familiar voice started singing happy birthday. Looking in the direction it was coming from, Destiny saw Trinity and Brook on top of one of the picnic tables a little ways away, singing to her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DESTINY!"

Several voices called out at once when Trinity and Brook finished their mini concert and Destiny stared wide-eyed at everyone as they came out from behind trees, bushes, tables, and other hiding places. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is...Is all of this really for me?"

She asked looking around.

"Of course it is silly."

Trinity said coming up to her and Destiny smiled widely before giving the older woman a hug.

"Thank you."

She whispered in her ear before grabbing Ryo's hand and dragging him off to the Bouncy Castle. This was definitely turning out to be the best birthday ever.

**-NOVEMBER 27th 8:00pm-**

Looking around after cake and presents had been eaten and opened, Destiny smiled as she saw Law leaning against a tree, his arms wrapped around Katrina while Penguin, Nikkicha, and Bepo ran around trying to chase Luffy who had stolen Penguin's hat. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper looked like they were playing charades. Zoro had fallen asleep against a tree not too far from the table that was once covered in food and Raindra was leaning against his chest between his legs, his arms around her waist. Heat, Wire, and Killer were talking with Ace and Robin about something she didn't care to listen to, Kid was sitting at the picnic table with all her presents on it with Trinity sitting on his lap. All these people had done all of this for her, Destiny felt tears well up in her eyes from what that meant to her.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Ryo asked and Destiny turned to look at the white haired boy sitting next to her on the grass, their empty plates sitting on the ground next to them.

"I'm just so happy."

She told him and saw him shake his head at her, but she didn't care.

"So what did you wish for?"

He asked her suddenly and Destiny turned to look at him confused.

"What?"

She asked and saw him smile just slightly before clarifying.

"When Sanji and Rin brought out the cake and you blew out the candles. What'd you wish for?"

He asked and Destiny smiled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I wished for more days like today. Days where I get to spend time with my friends, family, and the ones I love. I hope it lasts forever."

She answered and saw Ryo smile at her answer before suddenly being pulled sideways by the arm Ryo wrapped around her waist. Blushing when she realized she was practically lying on Ryo, Destiny tried to move away but stopped at Ryo's next words and she realized he was hugging her.

"Happy birthday Destiny."


End file.
